User talk:CaelumLucisCaliga
http://img7.imageshack.us/img7/9341/clcshadowtbs.png Hey there! I'm CLC, author of the "Caelum Reports", also known as my talk page and archives. So do whatever. Ya just need to follow a couple rules here: *No cussing : Pretty self-explanatory. *No l33t talk : Though I am a fan, myself (since really, who'd want to type all those letters) But still, it is considered incorrect on this wiki since "omg i g2g ttyl bff!" would kinda go outta hand. However, smiley faces (:D :P ^_^ etc.) are greatly acceptable and encouraged. *Spelling & Grammer : I, unlike most users here, actually do not mind any spelling or grammer errors, whether accidental or purposeful. Just as long as i can make out what you're saying with relative ease, all's good with me! *Sigs and Bubbles : Talk Bubbles and Signatures are great (though I personally prefer talk bubbles) If you don't have either, remember to sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) That's it. So let loose and have fun! :D Insanity and eh? Featured User 21:17, August 3, 2011 (UTC)|happy2=Hey there CLC. Just wanted to congratulate you on being nominated for UotM. I was originally going to nominate you, but FR beat me to it -_-. Anyway, good luck!Like you need it...}} 05:29, August 4, 2011 (UTC)|happy2=Naw, it's not that bad. I mean, it would be an homour if I got the award and all, but it's just that. An award. I'm working hard so that's all that matters yeah?}} Talk Bubble Thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanks :) Title says it all. :D ^ 22:41, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Pages for Creation It looks ready to be made, however, I think you should read to Chaser's message to me: "Ok thanks, I would do it myself and keep track of the project, but I'm busy right now. Until then, you and CLC should be incharge of it, also the "requirement" section needs to be improve, and divided into section based on the genre of the proposed page; People, Video, Music, etc. Think you can guys can handle that?" If those points are already adressed, I'll create the page. Also, the shop do look nice divided like that ^^ mind you, however... I am currently waiting for Galexgan answer to decided the future of the Roleplay.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 17:02, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Nha, it wont end. I'll make sure it wonf :)--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 17:15, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I'll need to talk to DE before I do anything, but thanks for reminding me. :3 18:05, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Well, ummm... are UC demands alread covered?--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 18:06, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Done!--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 18:20, August 6, 2011 (UTC) O.o? ...Is it a good thing? XP 19:11, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. But I appear to have stolen your cookies. Creation I think a week should be good :3 Sorry for a late answer...--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 19:06, August 10, 2011 (UTC) And as such, Nomura is ready to be created.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 18:11, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ... You like it? 18:07, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Phoenix CLC, i was reading the Eidolons page and i saw that the Phoenix does not necessary have to have fire atribute without using cheats...Can you add the light element instead, even if i'm going to be on the dark side? I'm sure that it won't create an inversal paradox loop in the story...Me thinks...:D 18:26, August 12, 2011 (UTC) XP...Forget it then...Light do not have any status effect...Fire causes burn!!!...And i'm glad to enter the Dark Side!...Also do you know any more people that will be with us...excluding DE and DS of course? 18:35, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Alexander Hey CLC how's about Alexander? 22:33, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Tank you :3 22:37, August 12, 2011 (UTC)